


Enjoy the Moment

by Towaneko



Series: WinterIron Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterglow, Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>akira-of-the-twilight said:</sup><br/>How about some afterglow WinterIron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/gifts).



Tony could swear he was melting. His skin was sweaty and he was definitely sticky. However none of that mattered because of the naked body that laid underneath him. 

Bucky wasn’t much better. His hair was in tangles from Tony’s continuous pulling. His skin was glazed with sweat and he was still panting from his release. 

Tony shifted, a soft sigh escaping him as he felt Bucky still inside him. 

“That.” He kissed Bucky’s check. “Was.” His nose. “Amazing.” His lips.

“You’re not half bad yourself,” Bucky replied before grabbing Tony by the neck and pulling him down for a proper kiss. When Tony gasped Bucky wasted no time in letting his tongue explore. 

When they broke apart Tony was panting, his pupils blown wide. 

“I don’t think I can go a fourth round.” 

Bucky nodded and helped ease his lover off of him, receiving a small whine in reward. They rearranged themselves away from the wet spots on the sheets, too exhausted to change them. 

Usually Tony took the role of the little spoon but today he wanted something closer. He pushed at Bucky till the super soldier rolled onto his back a soft smile on his face. Tony then draped himself over him like a blanket, his face tucked into Bucky’s neck, his hand resting on Bucky’s chest. 

Bucky wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist and settled in. 

It wasn’t long before the two of them fell into a relaxed sleep. 

No nightmares would be visiting them tonight


End file.
